Stolen Ty's Point Of View
by seer17
Summary: This is Story taking this Stolen by Lucy Christopher in Ty's point of view. The book is about Ty who stole Gemma away from everything she knew. It's about Gemma learning to love Ty. If she can ever love a monster. This is in Ty's point of view whereas the book is in Gemma's point of view. The characters are owned by Lucy Christopher, not me, but this book is legendary.
1. Stolen: A letter to my love

**1\. The First Encounter With Gemma:**

You walked into the coffee shop and I was grateful that phase one of my plan worked. To get you alone and away from your parents. Thanks for wearing that white shirt that your parents were complaining about on the plane, but I think it looks beautiful on you. You look beautiful in anything.

I felt for the powder in my shirt pocket and breathed a sigh of relief as I held it tight between the fabric of my shirt. I saw you at the counter fumbling with your money, but the money was British coins which luckily they don't take. Now's my chance to make my appearance. "We don't take British coins." The guy with the name Kenny said before you could finish counting out the rest of your money. "Let me buy it." I said making my way towards the counter and I offered a smile towards you. I already had my money out and ready and I wasn't taking no for an answer. You gave me a shy smile and stepped aside.

I paid Kenny and gestured for you to sit at my table. You looked skeptical at first and then I leaned in to calm you down. "It's okay, I won't bite. Or would you rather sit with the Addams family over here." And I nodded at the table across from mine. You shook your head and spoke for the first time. "I just escaped my family and I don't want another yet." I chuckled and said, "Nice work."

I know how you like your coffee, but you'd be freaked out if you actually knew that so I asked you how you liked it. "One sugar?" You nodded. I guided you towards my table and set your coffee down close to you, but not close enough as to me not being able to place the powder in your drink. AS you stared out the window I knew that it was now or never. This is my chance to take you to our little forever. To our paradise. To keep you safe from everyone else. You need to understand that I would never hurt you. This was only necessary to make our only shot at an escape. I hastily poured a small dosage of the powder into the plastic cup when I knew no one was looking and eased up a little bit to not give myself away. It was cold in here and yet I was sweating. I couldn't give myself away so I started talking instead mainly to calm myself. I'll start with the easy stuff I know everything about you, but you know nothing about me. "I'm Ty." I spoke the words as you turned to face me again. I reached out my hand for you to shake it, but you didn't take it. Not yet anyways. When you did I didn't shake it, but more of held onto you to know that you were real.

That you were really there with me. My girl, my Gemma. "Gemma." You said, but seemed flustered by it. I nodded as that was the first time you actually said your name to me before. To keep the conversation going I asked, "Where are your parents?" Of course I already knew the answer to that. "The gate, they're waiting for me there." You took a sip of your coffee. A small sip, bit that small sip will help me bring you to our present and future. That small sip will all be worth it. You licked your lips to taste every bit of powder or coffee as you knew it as to savor the taste. "I said I wouldn't be long, just getting coffee." I gave a half smile, but it was more of a grimace to me. I was scared that the powder wouldn't take effect or that it didn't take effect until after you were gone. Until after my girl was gone. "When does the flight leave?" "Bout an hour." For them. I thought. "Wh… Where's it going?" I asked trying to hide my stutter. Thankfully you didn't notice or maybe you were pretending not to. "Vietnam." Of course I already knew that. You smiled and it made me think that you enjoyed my company, that you won't mind coming with me after all. I kept thinking that the powder is dull and that it won't work, because you don't seem high. You seem normal. "My mum goes all the time." I nodded to keep the conversation going. To keep you here just as long as I need to for the drugs to take effect. They will work. They will. "She's a curator." You explained what your mum does and I just stared at you listening to your voice. "Your dad?" I asked after you stopped talking for about a minute. Too long of a minute. You took another sip of coffee. "Stockbroker." I nodded taking a sip of my coffee to have some time before I asked you another question I already knew. "Suited and booted, then." I said to keep talking to you. I was glad that you kept talking to me. You have no idea. "So, what is it you want to do, then? A job like your dad or travel like your mum?" You shrugged with your perfect shoulders. "Nothing really seems right, although they'd like me to follow in their footsteps." You clenched your cup tighter and I thought I crossed a line, but then you sighed. I better keep talking. "Is it not meaningful… Not meaningful enough?" You shook your head. And then stopped and nodded. "Maybe. I don't know. I mean they just collect stuff." You looked away and I decided to change the subject before you up and left. Before you up and left me.

I started playing with the tea spoon to calm my damn nerves before you knew something was up. "What does your mother collect?" "Colors mostly." You said with a bitterness to your tone. "You know Rothko?" The name sounds so damn familiar, but I can't think of anything connected to his name. I frowned. "Well, stuff like that. Pretty pretentious stuff if you ask me." I noticed our hands were still touching and have been for a while and I pulled back slowly to let your touch cling to my hand before we reach our little forever. You'll love it there, I thought. You'll finally be free. You'll finally be free with me. "Sorry." I murmured, but didn't mean the words one bit. "What do you do? You're still not in school, then?" I shook my head. "I guess I sort of make art too." I kept going on to tell you everything that you needed to know about me whereas I knew everything about you. "Gardening, building, and I travel a bit. That kind of stuff." You nodded as if you were finally understanding me. Learning about me the same way I learned about you from when you were that ten year old girl.

You looked nervous in that instant too. I hope I didn't overwhelm you right then. I couldn't bear to see you nervous around me so I said, "I've never been to Vietnam." "Or me. I'd much rather go to America." I shuddered at the thought. "With all those people? And those cities?" Your eyes were set on mine and I flinched away from your stare with those beautiful green eyes. I tucked a loose strand of your long chestnut hair behind your ear and shied away as you stared at me and leaned back. "Sorry, I…" I rested my hand on your lovely face and held it there, because if I didn't I'd start to feel that you weren't really here with me again. You looked at me as if you knew my plans, but you couldn't possibly have known. I was so careful. Now's my chance to see how you feel about the idea of Australia, our final destination. "Wouldn't you rather go to Australia?" You let out a laugh and a bead of sweat trickled down my forehead and I frowned at you. "Sure, everyone wants to go there." You said and I breathed another sigh of relief. I don't think you noticed how relieved I actually was. "Are you Australian?" I didn't answer right away, because I couldn't. My words were lost to me as if I drugged myself and not you. "Ty?" You dragged me out of my thoughts and I calmed down as your touch soothed all of my doubts and worry away as fast as you touched me. "So, what's Australia like?" I met your innocent gaze as you took another sip of coffee. Taking in more sweet powder that is making all of this possible. It's not working, your words aren't slurred or jumbled. This isn't going to work. Don't be stupid, this is going to work. "You'll see." I spoke as you slipped your hand away quickly and held onto your head and that was when all the doubts that this plan was going to fail washed away and I knew you would be mine and soon you'll know it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Drugs kick into full gear**

You looked out of it at the time I took you away. You may not remember much, bit it will all be worth it when we leave this hell. "How are you feeling?" I asked to see how far along you were with the drugs. All that came out was a jumble of sounds not even considered words at this point. That was when I grabbed you and I saved you. That was when you knocked into my coffee cup and spilled it all over your legs. It was a sticky, hot mess and if you weren't so out of it you would've screamed out in pain. Your shorts were sticky as well with coffee and it even smelled like the blend, hazelnut.

My fear started kicking into high gear again and I forced you to walk faster than your wobbly knees were capable. We are so close, so close. Nothing can stop me now. Nothing can stop us now. We walked hand in hand to the sidewalk and I carefully thought out the rest of the plan in my head. I kept whispering sweet nothings in your ear if you even heard them due to your lack of brain function at the airport. The only clue I received was your radiant smile. Your smile that is as bright as the sun. If possible it was brighter. I dragged you outside and we walked on the sidewalk together hand in hand. Well, I didn't really drag you, more of walked beside you holding your hand. You were very willing at the time.

I pulled you close to me when we left the trash to make sure that I wouldn't lose you. I couldn't risk losing you. I kept whispering to you that you were safe and that no one would take you away from me. You nodded as if some part of your brain understood what opportunity I was giving you. The opportunity to feel happiness with me. To feel happiness for once in your whole damn life. You reached out to touch my face and I placed your hand in mine to let you feel my warmth and my safe hands.

I told you to put on the clothes, the wig, and the glasses to help you look well, not like you. You got undressed and I looked away, but a part of me, okay all of me wanted to watch you like I have a million times. When you finished putting the clothes on I faced you again and you looked so different compared to your usual jeans and a t-shirt. Honestly, I like you better in jeans and a t-shirt. They're so you. I took the bag back from you and took off my t-shirt to replace it with a long sleeved plaid one. You touched my back and didn't shy away from me. You wanted me too, I could tell. You just didn't realize it at the time. I put the wig on your head and the glasses to make the disguise complete.

I threw the passport/ identity out for good and you kissed goodbye to your awful life back with your mum and dad to be stuck in a completely safe life with me. Only me. You smiled as if you somehow knew that this was making it official. You were mine. All mine and nothing could ever take you away from me. We were almost out, Gemma. I pulled out some of the chocolates from my pocket that I knew you loved and fed you a couple even though they were kind of melty from resting in my pants' pocket, but you didn't mind. It did make it easier for you to chew them, though. They definitely weren't a choking hazard for you. They were raspberry filled chocolates and you devoured them. Half of the bag of chocolates was gone by the time we reached the ticket booth.

You looked panicked once I let you walk a bit on your own so I decided to put my arm around you to calm you down and it worked. You settled into me just by my touch. I handed the nice smiling lady in the red suit two tickets and two passports. Her gaze landed on you and I butted in by saying, "Too much to drink, we're celebrating." The woman nodded, but didn't ask any questions and let us through. We were out. We were free. Almost.

I fed you another chocolate as we boarded the plane and I set you down in the seat next to me. You let go of my hand. For a second I thought the drugs were wearing off just as soon as you came, but you grabbed my hand hesitantly after five seconds. Five seconds too long without your gentle touch. "We're almost to paradise." I whispered in your ear, but you looked dazed and leaned into me. You were so cold and I was so warm compared to your cold hands. Pretty soon you'll be warm all the time except for night fall, but we'll have fires and lots of blankets to get cozy with. You nuzzled your head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around you as the plane took off to paradise. Our paradise.

When we reached paradise I took you into a toilet stall because you haven't gone to the bathroom in over five hours, maybe even more. And after you went to the bathroom we were walking through the airport again. A different airport. A safer airport. The smells were just as amazing as I can remember and I hurried you along through the doors to be greeted with nightfall. Beautiful and yet mysterious just like the outback. It wasn't cold for some odd reason, though. Maybe you melted this place like you melted me the first time I met you. You melted me like I was an ice cube. You change people and places for the better, Gem. You just never realized it before. That was when you started fighting me. You hit me in the chest and I knew that you were you again. With a sigh I took a rag from my truck and held it out to you. You tried to scream, but it was too late. I put the rag over your mouth and you slumped into me. "Don't you ever try to leave me." I whispered. "You're mine now. You're here with me. You're safe." I put you in the back of the truck and I drove to paradise. Our new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Gemma Wakes up in Paradise**

Your eyes fluttered open and I saw the vibrant green, but you didn't see me. You felt around your body and I knew what you expected. What you expected of me. "I didn't rape you." I said sad. How could you think I would've? Okay, I guess you had your reasons. Your eyes searched the room and your head followed trying to find the voice you deep down inside know. You tried to edge up on the bed and you even tried shutting your eyes again and blinked a few times to wake up from this amazing dream. I wanted to tell you it wasn't a dream, but I let you process it instead. Although you probably thought of it as a nightmare and not a dream at the time sorry bout that. You tried to move your body more and more until you collapsed on the bed. A part of me wanted to help you, but the other part wanted you to process all of this on your own to see what you would do. Hug me, kiss me, tell me that you loved me for taking you here, but instead you kept moving your mouth, but the words didn't come tumbling out like they should've been. The questions that you were probably dying to ask never came.

"Your clothes are beside the bed." I spoke in a calm manner. You opened your eyes back up just a little and searched the room. For me. My heart sped up at the thought of you trying to find me. It gave me hope. Hope for us. Instead your eyes landed on the clothes and I settled with that, but I have to admit I was pretty disappointed that you weren't searching for me after all, but clothes. I can't wait any longer. I stepped forward towards you to make my face known. The floorboards creaked under my weight and it seemed to make you more anxious to see me. I stopped inches from you in front of the bed. I couldn't think of anything to say, though and I just stood there like an idiot. You weren't even focused on me, though. You were too scared. You kept hold of the sheets and held it as if this wasn't real as if I wasn't real and you needed proof by gripping onto reality.

I wanted to hug you and calm you down, but you needed to deal with this on your own no matter how much I wanted to help you deal with this together. Kind of like we're a team. You pulled the white sheet to your face, but left your emerald green eyes out in the open to take in your new surroundings. I waited for you to speak long enough and I couldn't just stand there without speaking a word to you. It was painful enough that you weren't quite able to speak to me yet. I figured I'd just do the talking and you'd do the listening. That's what you needed at the time it seemed. "I brought you here." I began keeping my tone even. "You feel sick because of the effects of the drugs. You'll feel weird for a while... Shallow breathing, vertigo, nausea hallucinations..." I paused to see if you were listening or in your own little world. You shut your eyes and that little action gave the answer away. You were listening to me you just didn't want to listen to me. I came closer to give you the welcome hug that I've been dying to give you since you woke up from the drug spell. "Why?" You breathed and I stopped dead in my tracks. Your hoarse little voice held so much power with it. I sighed because you didn't understand the gift I gave you. The gift to start over. The gift to be with me. I'd like to think that we were soul mates. Written in the stars.

"I had to take you." I put my head in between my knees as I sat down on the mattress. You tried to move. You tried to get away from me and that made my heart ache. You tried to, but something stopped you and it made me feel like that was a sign from the universe that we were meant to be together. You pointed your head away from me as your body became one with the mattress and I decided to give you more time to deal with this. You pulled your legs from where I was and hugged them to your body. I wanted to say that everything was going to be all right, but why should I? A part of you should've felt what I've been feeling ever since I met you. You should've known I would never hurt you. Yet you didn't and that made me angry. "Where am I?" I paused before I answered, because maybe I should let you figure that one out on your own. I tried to think of a suitable answer until finally one came to me. "You're here. You're safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. The Dark Truth**

After you fell asleep again I decided to stay busy to not be so damn anxious to see you and watch you sleep. It was pretty tough at first, but you needed your rest. When the drugs wear off you'll be you again and you won't need to sleep the beautiful day away. I flicked the light on in the shed and found my rhythm as I mixed the paints and created some more of my art that I would hopefully get to share with you once you're better. I made it all for you. Every line, dot, squiggle, and pattern was all for you.

I decided to start with green, your favorite color and I drew animals, trees, plants, and us apart from the rest. All in green, your color. I then took the orange, my color and painted a fireplace and us together by the fire happily as one. Then, I drew just shapes and it was in both of our colors with dashes of red in there as well. "Well, time for a break." I said and moved out of the shed only to find you wandering about the land. "Glad to see your up!" I shouted, but you didn't seem to hear me, you looked scared. "Gem!" I called to you. No answer. "Gem!" I called a little bit louder. "Gemma!" Still no answer. I sighed and walked out towards my black truck. You started running, farther and farther away from me. "Please, don't do this." I muttered to myself mostly. I started the car and it roared to life. You started to run faster and in zigzags as sweat was pooling around your body.

You changed directions a few time to try and trick me, but the joke's on you, because I expected that and slowed down the car to make my turn towards you. To bring you home with me. You were crying and flailing your arms around hysterically. You even called for help a few times even though I was your help. Your only help.

I circled you to try and drive you towards the car. You stopped dead in your tracks and stayed. You were finally coming back to me or so I thought until you backed away to run again. It appeared you just needed to catch your breath. "It's no use!" I shouted and irritation was clear in my tone. "You won't find anything. You won't find anyone." You cried and my heart shattered into a million pieces because I caused those tears. I opened the door so that you would come back to me and to let you know that I wasn't mad at you. When you still didn't come I tugged on your t-shirt and pulled you towards my body and we both crash landed onto the red sand. You scratched at me and tried to get away, but I wasn't giving up anytime soon. That was when you bit my hand and I said some choice words right then and there. I loosened my grip and you were back on your feet trying to get away from me again.

I didn't let you get away this time. I was on you in less than a second flat. I pushed you down to the ground and pinned you to that spot until you started to think clearly again. "Give in, Gemma." I growled in your ear. I wanted you to. I was desperate by this time that I would do anything for you to get you to cooperate. You always were stubborn. Not like your mum or your dad, but like you. Gemma. My Gemma. "Can't you see there's nowhere to go?" You tried to fight me again and I can say I didn't expect this to happen. I felt a puddle of urine soak through the fabric of your jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Gemma problems... Again**

Your screams pierced my ears. I wasn't used to the loud and harsh noises you were making. I was used to the quiet. Then you tried to bite me and you were successful a few times. I swore from the pain that you were causing physical and mental. "You'll die out there." I bellowed in your ear. "Can't you see that?" Clearly you couldn't otherwise you wouldn't have been so damn difficult.

You kicked me in the balls and it hurt like a motherfucker, but I didn't loosen my stone-like grip on you like you wanted me to. I'm not one to give up so easily. Pain was seeping through my body and I just wanted you in the house to calm you down. I dragged you faster by the collar of your shirt and hastily opened the door to the veranda. You kept trying to kick me and I had to keep you close to my chest to make sure you didn't get away from me. I could not risk you getting away from me. I tried to be as gentle as possible, but my anger was getting the best of me and it took all of my strength to not hurt you.

I dropped you carefully in the bathroom and locked you in to collect yourself. As a minute went by and turned to five minutes I became nervous when you didn't come out. I started pacing back and forth thinking of ways to talk you out of the bathroom. My mind was a complete blank. I heard your feet shuffling about in there and then the smashing started. I flinched at the grating sound. "Gem." I said, but my voice was so far gone. It was below a whisper. It cracked from the agony you were causing me. The heartbreak you were causing me. Did you know what you did to me? How you made me feel? Guess not, why would you? Finding my voice I said, "Don't, Gemma. You'll use everything up." You didn't listen. You were too scared to have much sense during the dark period as I like to call it.

Your scream echoed through the door and hit me like a slap in the face. I stumbled back a bit too. The door was groaning from being beaten to a pulp and I swear it moved from you banging your fists against the door. I could smell the chemicals coming from underneath the door and it was pungent. Probably worse for you than for me. I took the key from the keyhole to hear you more clearly if you felt like talking to me. You didn't. I sat down against the door and placed my head in between my hands. "Just clam down. There's no point."

"Just leave me alone!" You shrieked. "I can't." "Please." I shook my head. I didn't want to keep arguing with you. I just wanted you to understand. You didn't. "No." I didn't want you to think I stole you either I saved you and that's the truth. "What do you want?" It was a simple question and yet I couldn't think of a way to answer you without sounding like a dick. "I won't kill you." Gah, I can't believe I had to tell you that. More than once might I add. "I won't, OK?"

I saw a rainbow shoot through the keyhole in the door and it danced across my face. I sat up and looked through the keyhole to find you with a jagged piece of glass and blood falling to the ground in fat little droplets. You were crying, but not from the pain. You were crying because of me. I burst through the door and forced you to drop the glass as you punched me in the eye with a wicked force. You dropped it and it clanked to the floor.

I dragged you to the shower to clean the piss out of your jeans, but you didn't seem happy by my presence. You seemed scared when you had no reason to be. You were with me. You were safe. That's that. Done. Over.

I turned the shower on look warm while you were still in your clothes. The clothes I brought you here with. The clothes that you mum was complaining about that made you so damn angry. The clothes that helped me bring you here were now sopping wet with murky water. The blood made the water a darker brown and it made it look dirtier.

I grabbed a towel to wrap you up in once I finished cleaning you. The thing is I had no idea what we were going to do after this. Would we stay up and talk all night by a fire? Would we eat dinner together? Or would you not even acknowledge my existence? I figured as much what the answer would be, but I didn't want it to be the truth. I came toward you with the towel, but you backed away from me and avoided my outstretched arms so much that you hit the tiles in the wall with a force so brutal they cracked and rendered you unconscious. "Gemma!" I screamed and held onto you as I carried your half dead body to your room. The tears started flowing and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. I knew that for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Dark Paradise**


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Seeing Separates and having a conversation with Gemma what a day**

You stayed in bed waiting for your body to decay because you thought anything would be better than staying in paradise with me. Or at least that's what it looked like you were doing last time I visited your room. It's probably about time to change the bandages on your legs. I decided to change them because it meant I got to see your pretty face again.

I came into your room with fresh linens in case you wanted me to change the sheets as well and a warm smile to let you know that I'm one of the good guys. Hell, I'm superman and you're my Lois Lane.

As I changed the bandages I thought of conversation topics. You may have not noticed, but I'm not much of a conversationalist. You make me want to be, though. Just so I can hear your lovely voice.

I left fairly quickly after I changed the gauze and decided to bring you water and nuts to have yet another excuse to be near you without it looking too creepy. I knew it was best to take it slow with you, but sooner or later I knew you'd come around. You had to. You just had to.

I came back in with water, nuts, and seeds and set them on the nightstand within your reach. When you thought I took my eyes off of you you took a sip of the water and munched on a couple of the seeds. But I was watching out of the corner of my eye. It made me glad that you weren't starving yourself completely.

When I was just standing in the room all awkward like I decided it was time for those topics of conversation I came up with.

"Do you want to wash?" That's topic one and your response was: "No."

"Food?" Topic two and your response was: "No."

"Water? You should drink water." Topic three and again your response was: "No."

Crap, I'm all out of conversation topics. On the bright side me and you have in common that we're not good conversationalists.

Come on think, Ty. There has to be something that will peak your interest. Then at last the idea came to me like a beacon in the night. "Do you want to go outside?" "Only if you'll take me to a town." You replied. It's more than one word and that to me is progress. But still the words hurt because she wanted me to take her to a town so she could find help and turn me over to the authorities for no reason. Did I really do something that wrong? I did save you in the beginning and in the end. "There are no towns." I finally said.

You still refused to go outside with me after my final response and I beat myself up about it all day as I painted the day away. And the pain.

The conversations didn't change up for the next few days. This time after we were done talking I let out a breath and walked over to the window to look out at the land to keep an eye on both of my paradises at the same time. You and the land.

I looked at you to see if you were looking at me. You were. You hastily looked away knowing that I caught you. I opened the curtains so that you could see all that you were missing on the outside. The inside is nothing compared to the great outback.

"Let's go out." I said hoping that you'll oblige and go on a walk outside with me. This place could use your beauty and so could I. "We can look at the land." I begged. Please give in, you have to give in. I wanted to say, but the choice was ultimately up to you. You turned away from me and my heart ached from that small gesture. "It's different out the back to out front," I said. "Well, go there." You looked more up for conversation as you started speaking. "Will you let me go, out back?" I knew what you were hinting at and I disliked it. I hated it so much, Gem. I shook my head swiftly. "There's nothing to escape to. I've told you. It's a wilderness." You shook your head and looked like an argument was about to come on.

I was incorrect, but eventually since I wasn't leaving anytime soon you decided to go out with me. A huge part of me thinks that you decided to go because you actually wanted to be here. You actually wanted to be here with me, but you probably could have attested to that.

I unbound your feet from the bedpost and they flopped down on the bed with one foul swoop. Then I unwound the bandages and pressed the tips of my fingers to your soles. Then we were ready to leave and explore our little paradise.

I checked out your wrist while I was at it as well and it looked to be healing quite nicely if I do say so myself. Just as long as you wouldn't hurt yourself again it should be healed within a few days.

I tried to help you up, but you thought you were very capable to do so yourself and pushed my helpful hands away from your healing body. You did manage to get off of the bed, but you met my stare with a glare. "I can do it myself." You muttered with a hint of snark. "Of course, I forgot," I began. "I haven't chopped your legs off yet." I laughed at my joke that I thought was funny at the time it slipped out, but stopped laughing as I saw your look of fear that you hid with anger and annoyance. You pretended after that that you never heard my comment.

Your legs were shaking extremely fast and I was about to help you, but I knew you would turn my help down. You eventually managed to calm your legs down and your shaking ceased enough to where you could slip on your jeans as I looked away so I wouldn't make you uncomfortable.

You walked out of the room first and I followed right behind you. You made a wrong turn towards the kitchen and I grabbed your arm too fast and startled you. Sorry bout that. You didn't look at me as I spun you around.

"This way," I muttered. You shook out of my grip and I stepped in front of you to show you the route we were taking. I heard a gasp for a second. And then heard something clatter to the floor. It looked like you didn't want me to notice and therefore I pretended not to. We arrived at the veranda and I held the door open for you showing you that I'm a gentleman too. looked out at paradise shining in it's all unending beauty. You didn't seem to care nor notice. Everything was so new to you that it was probably overwhelming. You did seem to be speechless, I just couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign. I was hoping it was a good sign.

You looked out at the boulders. Yes! I knew they would catch your eye. They caught my eye the first time I came here as well. Those separates are just like you as well. The name gives it away. I know I've said this to you before, but they're perfect because you're both separate and beautiful and you were both mine. Well, once mine.

"The separates" I said to let you know the name I had given them. "That's what I've called them. They look unlike... Kind of... Separate from everything else, around this area anyway. They're alone, but they're together in that, at least."

You sat down on the couch and I watched you until I could read you to see if it was okay if I sat next to you. Baby steps, this is all about baby steps.

"Why didn't I see them before?" You asked as you rubbed your wounded foot. "When I ran?"

"You weren't looking." I said stepping closer towards the area where you sat. "You were to upset to see anything much then." You scanned the separates. I watched as you did so and was happy you were familiarizing yourself with the land. With our land. With our paradise.

About a minute later you spoke your soft voice again. "What's on the other side?" Oh, I see where this is heading. "Nothing much. More of the same" I said hoping to end the conversation right then and there. I gestured towards the sand under and around the house. "It's not your escape route, if that's what you're wondering. Your only escape route is through me. And that's bad luck for you, I guess, since I've already made my escape by coming here."

Please be the end of this horrid conversation, I don't think I will like where this is heading at all, I already don't. "What's the pipe?" I wanted to scream please stop, but I didn't want to freak you out more by my temper. I knew exactly what you were thinking when you asked that question. "I laid it. It's for water." I said proudly and smiled. I needed a smoke if I was going to continue this conversation. I took some dried leaves out of my pocket and some rolling paper and rolled it up and licked up the sides not wanting any bit of the taste to get away. I lit it up and started smoking it.

"Where are we?" You asked. "Everywhere and nowhere." I said as my reply. You probably loathed my reply. I looked across at the big rocks that had me beat in height by a long shot. "I found this place, once, it's mine." And that was when I began to tell you my story of how I ended up in our little paradise. I thought about how exactly I wanted to tell it as I had another drag of my cigarette and once again began the story. "It was a long time ago." How original? "I was small then, maybe half your height." You looked curious now.

"How did you get here?" "Walked. It took about a week. When I got here, I collapsed." You looked interested in my story, in something that occurred in my life. Now that's what I call major progress. "all by yourself?" I nodded. "Just me. The rocks gave me dreams... And water, of course. It's special, this place. I stayed here about two weeks, camping in the middle, living off those rocks. When I got home, everything had changed."

You turned away trying to find an escape and not willing to listen to the rest of my story. I frowned, but baby steps is key right now. You looked like you were about to have a melt down on the couch and curled up into a tiny ball afraid of me. I wanted to comfort you and to tell you to not be afraid of me, but I didn't know how. You clearly hated me and I didn't want to make matters worse.

"Why am I here?" You whispered and if we had been back in London, I wouldn't have heard what you said at all. I pulled out my matchbox to light more of my cigarette and pointed towards the boulders and you looked in the direction of my hand. "Because it's magic, this place... Beautiful. And you're beautiful... Beautifully separate. It all fits." You are the key to all of this. I wanted to say. You are the missing piece in the puzzle. With you here everything just makes sense and you bring life to a dying land.

I thought it would be polite to ask, so I did. "Want one?" I asked holding out one of my cigarettes. You looked disgusted by them and shook your head. "What do you want?" You asked on the verge of tears. Oh, no, please don't cry. "That's easy." I said. I smiled and placed my cigarette back in my mouth. "company." I lit up the cigarette again and the smell engulfed the porch. I inhaled it all in.

I looked out at the pathway wanting to take you out there, but it's getting dark and best to go during day time. You caught my gaze and looked hopeful for the wrong reasons I'm sure, though I'd like to think otherwise. "How long will you keep me here?" You asked with that hopefulness in your emerald green eyes. I smiled and looked you right in the eyes. I shrugged thinking the answer was as simple as this, "Forever, of course."


End file.
